


Charmacden: Ghost Hunters

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Other, also shane dawson's ghost videos, drew is Dennis, garrett is Charlie, shane is Mac, sort of sunny/ghostfacers/ahs hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Charmacden: Ghost Hunters

  
Philadelphia, PA

Friday 13th October 2006

"Charmacden: Ghost Hunters"

 

 

"C'mon Dennis man, I'm not dumb" Charlie protests as himself and Dennis walk into the bar.

Charlie, Ghosts, Ghouls, Phantasms and whatever the shit you just said are not real" Dennis sighs as he walks behind the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Mr James Evans is real" Charlie says defensively "He haunts you and if you don't banish him correctly he rips your organs out through your ass!"

"How do you summon him then Charlie?" Mac smiles, gaining a disapproving glare from Dennis

"If you're so adamant Charlie is wrong then you should have no problem trying it"

"We need to book a room at the Belmont" Charlie grins "That's where his spirt is"

"Of course is fucking is" Dennis sighs taking a shot of whiskey

"He built the hotel Dennis, of course his spirit is there" Charlie says, almost hinting how dumb Dennis was considering he didn't know that "He built a murder hotel, corridors that lead to nowhere and gas chambers in some rooms"

"What happened when he got caught?" Mac asks "Did the cops shoot him?"

"He knew they were coming for him, so he shot his maid who covered for him and then he slit his throat"

Charlie says bluntly "That was so he could stay forever in his hotel"

"If it'll shut you up about a goddamn murder ghost then let's go" Dennis sighs, rolling his eyes.

 

The guys had been booked into their room for a few hours and nothing had happened as Dennis had expected but Charlie had assured them that at midnight they needed to summon Mr Evans and banish him by three at the very latest or that's when he starts to 'rip your asshole in half'.

"God, this is so boring" Dennis says kicking his feet up on to the coffee table.

"Lighten up Den, worse case it's scenario here is we go home having spent the night in a nice hotel room instead of the apartment" Mac says, trying to make Dennis, the infinitely negative man, a little more positive for their friend.

"I suppose so but why do we have to sit here waiting for a 'ghost' when we could be at home, watching thundergun" Dennis sighs

"Because Charlie is our friend" Mac explains "and he's not hurting anyone"

"A PERSON LITERALLY JUST WALKED THROUGH ME IN THE CORRIDOR" Charlie shouts as he bursts into the hotel room "well obviously it was a ghost not a human"

"I thought you had to summon them?" Mac questions

"I thought so too but I spoke to the barman and he said the _WHOLE_ place is full of the ghosts of people he killed and people who died here"

Charlie says pulling out a plastic looking board from his backpack "We need to speak to them"

"What in christ is that Charlie?" Dennis sighs rubbing his temples in frustration

"It's a WeeJa board" He says, butchering the pronunciation "I had to make it though because shit, they are expensive"

"Charlie, its pronounced Ouija" Dennis says bluntly

"Chill out Dennis" Charlie pleads "Have a snack man"

"Of course he's brought fucking snacks" Dennis sighs "What do you have?"

"Chips, Candy from the WaWa and some tequila" He admits, proudly

"I'll take the tequila" Dennis states reaching for bottle Charlie had placed on the table "Unbelievable"

"Let's talk to some spirits then Charlie" Mac says, pointing to the 'board'

"Frank helped me spell the words good" Charlie smiles enthusiastically

_"Hello spirits, my name is Charlie and I'm here with my buddies Mac and Dennis, we bring you no harm"_

"Charlie, goddamn it, don't tell them my name" Dennis whines, sounding a lot weaker than intended, hell, if spirits were real, then he definitely didn't want them knowing his name.

"Did you just push the thing Charlie?" Mac asks, a sort of worried look on his face.

"It's the spirits" Charlie says, rolling his eyes "Obviously"

_"Spirit, please tell us your name"_

_T-R-I-S-T-A-N_

_"How did you die Tristan?"_

_K-I-L-L_

_"How does that make you feel?"_

_S-A-D_

_"Would you like for us to see you Tristan?"_

_O-K_

 

"What happens now Charlie?" Mac asks

"He should make himself visible too us" Charlie says "Then we can speak to him properly"

"Hey guys" A voice says quietly from the corner "I'm Tristan"

Dennis, Mac and Charlie snap their heads around to see a young man with black hair.

"Is that how you died?" Charlie says pointing to what looked like a gash on his neck.

Dennis was sat on the single armchair in their hotel room, his eyes wide and full of shock.

"He's real" Dennis whispers "Ghosts are real"

"Yes, Charlie, Mr Evans slit my throat" The ghost says

"When did you die?" Mac asks quietly

"What year is it now?" he a

replies

"2006" Dennis mutters from the corner "It's 2006"

"Then, it has been 10 years" Tristan sighs, running a hand through his hair, a sort of glow surrounding his body

"Tell us about you before you were killed" Charlie says

"I was a model, for Reuben Queen, He's dead here too but he doesn't like talking to people" Tristan laughs

"Do you think you can get James Evans to speak to us?" Dennis states

"Den!" Mac shouts "Don't be rude"

"That's why we're here isn't it?" Dennis says, raising his eyebrows "Am I wrong?"

"Mr Evans is an angry man, he does not like 'modern people" Tristan says That's why he killed me"

"Do you" Mac starts "Do you think Mr Evans would kill us?"

"Would he rip our organs out through our assholes?" Charlie asks, gaining an eye roll from Dennis in the process

"That is false Charlie" Tristan chuckles "He usually just slits your throat, quick and easy"

 

Almost an hour had passed before Tristan left and went back to the 'ghost dimension' as Charlie called it.

 

"So Dennis, not so dumb now am I? Charlie laughs taunting his friend.

 


End file.
